Corpse Hearts
by MissKingdomHearts
Summary: Eight students and the teacher from Destiny High perform the "Fuu Ever After" charm but what will become of them...?
1. After the Festival

**Hey guys I'm back from being lazy. Anyhow I have written this before but it was deleted so I'm bringing it back but this time it's better and more detailed. This story will also be on Quotev so look for it there as well because I'll more likely update the story on there before I do on here. But anyway I hope you enjoy this story and don't kill me because I changed some stuff around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"It was a rainy evening, just like this one. A loving teacher was walking down the halls of an elementary school. When suddenly she tripped and fell down the stairs. The fall, unfortunately, ended her life. This was only the beginning of the tragedies at Paupu Fruit Elementary School. Children were abducted and killed. Eventually the school was set to be closed and demolished. The principle loved the school like it was his child, so on the day of it closer the principle flung himself off the roof of the school causing his own demise. Our school, Destiny High, was built right over the elementary school. The story goes, the teacher doesn't even know she's dead. It's said on rainy evenings, at seven o'clock the teacher still wonders these halls, looking for her own kids who are still here. It only happens after a blackout. You'll hear two knocks on the door, and the sound of the door ssslowly sssliding open. And like a knife, her voice slices through the air as she asks, 'Is anyone still hear?'" Namine said.

Suddenly thunder boomed and the candle blew out. All the girls and Sora screamed. The girls huddled together and Roxas looked at Namine and smiled.

"Nice one, Dawn, you had me going there." Roxas said.

"It wasn't me. I've been standing hear the whole time!" Namine said.

There were two loud knocks on the door. Sora screamed and grabbed onto the nearest thing to him, which was Kairi.

"Sora, let go of me!" Kairi yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't see where I was grabbing." Sora apologized.

"Hey Sora, aren't you going to get the door?" Roxas asked.

"Why me?" Sora whined.

"Doesn't it break you heart seeing these girls so scared?" Roxas asked.

"Then why don't you open the door?!" Sora asked.

"Because I could care less." Roxas said.

Sora gulped and went to the door about to open it when a hand grabs the door and slowly starts to pull it open.

"Is anyone still here?" It asked, opening up the door.

Sora fell backwards out of terror and Namine laughed and greeted Miss Aqua who was the one who opened the door.

"Your timing was perfect!" Namine laughed.

"Well I was a high schooler not too long ago myself." Miss Aqua said.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Namine teased. "I thought Pence's reaction was funny. But yours takes the cake Sora."

"Well I can't compete with Keyblade's reaction." Pence said, chuckling at Sora.

"Sorry Sora but it was pretty funny. Oh, and an adorable visitor has come to see you." Miss Aqua said.

Sora's younger sister Xion, walked into the room holding an umbrella.

"Big Brother!" Xion said, smiling brightly.

"Xion? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"You left your umbrella at home this morning. So I brought it to you." Xion said.

"Thank you." Sora said, patting her head.

"Awe she's so cute!" Selphie said.

After everyone was introduced to Xion. Pence took a picture of everyone.

"Alright it's getting late we should head home." Miss Aqua said.

"Wait! Since it's Olette's last day I was hoping we could do a friendship charm called 'Fuu Ever After'. The charm ensures we'll always be friends!" Namine said.

"Is everyone willing to do it?" Miss Aqua asked.

Everyone agreed and gathered into a circle. And Namine held a paper doll in her hands.

"Alright in your head chant 'Fuu, we beg of you' for every person so that would be nine times. And whatever you do don't stop chanting it. It's alright if you flub it a little but don't stop in the middle of it or the charm will fail." Namine said.

They all chanted the phrase "Fuu, we beg of you" nine times in there head.

"Everyone said it nine times?" Namine asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now everyone grab part of the doll and pull until it rips apart." Namine said.

Everyone pulled on the paper doll unto it ripped into nine pieces.

"Yay! Now we'll be friends forever!" Olette smiled.

The ground began to violently shake. And the floor started to crumble. The lights crashed onto the floor and the glass from the window shattered. Xion clung onto Sora as everyone cried out for help. Suddenly the entire floor crumbled beneath them, and they all plummeted down into a seemingly eternal darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter but its done now so now you don't have a reason to kill me. Also how would you guys like this to end would you like the anime ending or the game ending please comment what ending you would like. Any way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ooh ah." Kairi groaned.

Kairi tried to stand but she hurt her ankle from the fall.

"Ow! My ankle." She yelped.

She looked around at her surroundings. It seemed liked an old classroom, but it was trashed. The windows were shattered and broken, the desks seemed small like they belonged in an elementary school. The floorboards were old, some were broken, and some were stained with what looked like blood.

"Is anyone there?" Kairi called out.

She looked around again and she saw Selphie lying on the ground. Kairi quickly ran to her.

"Selphie! Selphie!" Kairi yelled.

Kairi shook Selphie. Selphie blinked her eyes open.

"Oh hey Kairi. What's up?" Selphie asked.

"Don't what's up me! I thought you were dead!" Kairi yelled.

"Hm?" Selphie asked.

Selphie stood up and took look around.

"Where...? Where are we? What's going on?!" Selphie asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Kairi replied.

Selphie went to a window and tried to pull it open.

"Nnnnng... Rrrrrrrrrrrg... GRAH! Hoooo... It isn't budging... These windows are sealed up tight. And it's pitch black out there, I can't make head or tails of what I'm seeing." Selphie said, sadly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kairi asked.

"Well this is clearly a school building..." Selphie said.

"Don't the desks seem unusually small to you, though?" Kairi asked. "Like an elementary school..."

"An... Elementary school?" Selphie questioned. "... It can't be... Can it?"

Selphie when to a post on the wall before she backed away from it.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"The printout... On the wall..." Selphie started. "... It says, 'Paopu Fruit Elementary - Notice to all faculty and students'"

"Paopu Fruit... Elementary?" Kairi questioned. "Isn't that... The elementary school that preceded Destiny High? The one that was shut down and demolished?!"

"Oh God! What's happening?!" Selphie asked. "Where the hell are we?! And were are our friends?! And Miss Aqua?!"

"Calm down, Selphie! Don't get so worked up!" Kairi said.

Selphie took deep breaths and held Kairi's hands.

"... Sorry..." Selphie apologized.

The girls stood in the silence hand in hand for a few minutes. The girls were shaking. Kairi thought to her self, quietly.

"Hey... I have no clue what's going on... But how about we try finding a way out of here?" Kairi asked.

"... A way out?" Selphie questioned.

"Well we can't just stand here quaking in terror. We need to do something... You know?" Kairi said.

"But the windows are all sealed shut. And I don't just mean they're stuck or locked... It's like they're just decorations. I don't even think the can open!" Selphie said. "Is it even possible to leave this building?"

"I'm not sure. But there might be a entranceway or something..." Kairi said. "Some means of getting outside..."

"You're right. And it's a lot better than just standing around." Selphie said. "I feel like I'll go all looney in here if we keep this up!"

"Okay, then. First step is to leave this room. We've got to keep our spirits up. After all, it's probably not just the two of us in here." Kairi said. "The others have to be around somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. And if we can reunite with them we'll find a way out of here together!" Selphie said, cheerfully.

"That's the spirit!" Kairi smiled.

The two girls left the room to look for the others. Little did they know what fate has in store for them.


End file.
